Crush
by Althea Black
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous deviez vivre avec quelqu'un contre votre gré ? Bella ne supporte pas son demi frère Edward, et pas parce qu'elle a la fierté mal placée mais simplement parce que c'est un crétin. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétend. UA. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapitre 1

Crush**  
**_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Copyright :  
En France il n'est pas nécessaire de déposer auprès d'un organisme pour bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Il suffit d'être le créateur de l'œuvre, et de disposer des preuves nécessaires démontrant l'heure et la date de création/publication, pour pouvoir bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Sur internet les règles du droit d'auteur s'appliquent au même titre que sur les autres supports. (_Article L111-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous. Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral, ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial.") (_Article L-122-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayant droit ou ayant cause est illicite. Il en est de même pour la traduction, l'adaptation ou la transformation, l'arrangement ou la reproduction par un art ou un procédé quelconque.") Sachez donc que toutes cette fiction est protégée par le droit d'auteur, et qu'en plus des preuves que m'offre le site concernant la date de sa publication je possède les preuves irréfutables nécessaires prouvant sa date et heure de création, donc s'il vous venait à l'esprit de vouloir me plagier vous risquez de le payer très cher et je n'hésiterais pas à intenter les poursuites judiciaires nécessaires.

Synopsis :  
_Que feriez-vous si vous deviez vivre avec quelqu'un contre votre gré? Bella ne supporte pas son demi frère Edward, et pas parce qu'elle a la fierté mal placée mais simplement parce que c'est un crétin. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétend. Tous Humains._  
Note : J'ai décidé de placer la fiction en rating M car il y aura du lemon plus tard dans l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenues.

Je tiens à remercier ma relectrice SandraPattinson, qui s'est gentiment proposée pour relire ma fic afin d'en chasser les vilaines fautes d'orthographe, et Lilythestrange, qui a courageusement accepté de m'apporter son aide afin d'améliorer la stylistique du texte pour m'empêcher de radoter ou de faire des phrases incompréhensibles. Un grand merci à vous deux pour votre aide.  
(Note de SandraPattinson : Pas de quoi c'est avoir un immense plaisir) (Note de Lily : Y'a pas d'quoiii! Merci à toi pour ce témoignage de confiance)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
What's the problem ?  
You've got a lot of nerve  
So what did you think I would say ?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away_  
(For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore)

- Vos cartons sont prêts ?

La voix de ma mère s'éleva calmement de l'embrasure de la porte, nous faisant ma sœur et moi, nous détourner de nos vérifications.

- Je pense que tout est dedans, répondis-je.

Je fis un geste de la tête vers tous les cartons qui s'entassaient encore aux quatre coins de la chambre que je partageais avec ma sœur depuis ma naissance.

- Vous verrez bien ça demain quand les déménageurs seront là, ne veillez pas trop tard.

Ma sœur et moi hochâmes la tête et Esmée, notre mère, nous adressa un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte pour aller se coucher. Elle se doutait bien que nous ne nous endormirions pas avant que la fatigue ne vienne à bout de nous. C'était la dernière nuit que nous passions dans la chambre de notre enfance, et malgré le fait que déménager dans une nouvelle maison où nous aurions enfin chacune notre chambre nous excitait, nous ne pouvions empêcher une certaine mélancolie de s'installer.

Je n'avais jamais été ce que l'on peut appeler une personne nostalgique. La plupart du temps je faisais mon possible pour laisser le passé dans le passé et vivre sans trop m'y accrocher. Cela était d'autant plus vrai depuis que mon père était mort il y a quatre ans. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas fait mon deuil ou autre, mais simplement je n'aimais pas parler de lui en règle générale. On n'avançait pas en regardant en arrière.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, debout dans l'encadrement de la pièce qui avait été ma chambre pendant presque 17 ans je laissais les images de mon passé m'assaillir les unes après les autres avec ce sentiment de joie et peine mélangé. Je fis quelques pas et m'assis sur le lit de ma sœur, qui était occupée à décrocher les dernières photos, en laissant mon regard vagabonder le long des murs alors que de nouveaux souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Cette chambre avait d'abord été celle de Rosalie, ma sœur aînée, avant de devenir également la mienne un an plus tard. Ces murs avaient assisté à toutes nos joies, nos peines, nos pleurs et nos fous rires. Ils avaient été les témoins privilégiés de nos moments les plus intimes et de nos secrets les plus inavouables.

Il y avait un trou dans un des murs lorsqu'à l'age de 5 ans je l'avais heurté violemment en tombant du lit superposé qui s'était provisoirement transformé en forêt imaginaire, car contrairement à Peter Pan je ne volais pas et ce même saupoudrée de "poussière de fée".

Il y avait une trace de brûlure dans le fond de notre placard : à l'age de 12 ans, Rosalie eut l'idée de nous faire fumer notre première cigarette.

Et il y avait cette fenêtre qui donnait pile face à celle de la chambre de nos voisins et amis, les frères Whitlock.

- Ça va faire bizarre de plus voir ces idiots tous les jours à la fenêtre, me dit Rosalie en interceptant mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et je sus, l'espace d'un instant, que nous étions connectées et qu'elle aussi revoyait les innombrables soirées que nous avions passé à discuter avec nos voisins à la fenêtre.

La famille Whitlock avait emménagé à Forks lorsque j'avais 6 ans et Rosalie 7, avec leurs deux fils Emmett et Jasper. Nous étions tous devenus proches très vite et les gens pensaient souvent que nous étions apparentés, particulièrement Jasper avec Rosalie et Emmett avec moi. Nous nous en étions parfois amusés, Emmett ayant toujours pris un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour mon frère aîné afin de faire fuir tous les garçons qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de moi. J'en riais et au fond, même si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, Emmett était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, bien qu'il soit gigantesque et moi particulièrement petite, avec nos cheveux bruns et nos yeux sombres. Rosalie et Jasper, eux, étaient tous deux élancés avec des yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde. Une des choses qui m'avait beaucoup posé problème dans notre enfance, avant que les frères Whitlock ne débarquent en ville.

Rosalie posa sa tête contre la mienne, des mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds venant se superposer à mes cheveux bruns. Cela me rappela l'époque où je ne comprenais pas comment Rosalie et moi pouvions être si différentes, et à chaque fois qu'un adulte s'étonnait du fait que nous étions sœurs je le prenais comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Tout cela s'expliquait bien sûr par le fait que je ressemblais à notre mère et Rose à notre père, mais j'étais alors bien trop jeune pour comprendre les règles de la génétique. Lorsque les frères Whitlock avaient débarqué avec cette même différence qui étonnait tout le monde, j'avais fini par passer au dessus de tout cela, largement encouragée par Emmett qui plaisantait, et le faisait encore, sur le fait que nous avions sûrement été tous mélangés à la naissance et qu'il était mon vrai frère et non celui de Jasper.

Je n'avais malgré tout jamais franchement accepté le fait que Rosalie puisse être si époustouflante alors que moi j'étais la banalité incarnée. Ma sœur était une des filles les plus belles qui m'ait jamais été donné de voir, et à chaque fois que nous allions quelque part, c'était elle qui accrochait tous les regards, pas la petite brune maladroite qui traînait à côté. C'était certainement une des raisons pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami sérieux, Forks était une petite ville et pour tous j'étais Isabella Swan, la petite sœur de la sublime Rosalie Swan. Je n'avais jamais reproché cela à Rose, car après tout, ce n'était en rien sa faute et elle n'était pas du tout le genre de fille qui recherchait l'admiration et le regard de tous. Elle était belle, elle le savait bien sûr, mais elle ne jouait jamais là dessus et ne se prenait pas au sérieux contrairement à d'autres filles du coin comme Jessica Stanley ou Lauren Mallory, qui étaient beaucoup moins jolies mais beaucoup plus prétentieuses.

- Ils foutent quoi ? S'énerva tout à coup Rose en jetant un regard à sa montre. C'est notre dernière nuit ici et ils ne sont même pas là.

J'étais aussi déçue de ne pas voir Jasper et Emmett apparaître à la fenêtre pour notre dernière nuit ici alors que vu l'heure tardive ils devraient être là, mais contrairement à Rosalie je gardais mon calme.

- C'est pas grave on les verra demain, ils doivent venir nous aider à emménager.

Rosalie eut une petite moue boudeuse et je lui tapais gentiment dans l'épaule pour lui arracher un sourire. J'allais lui faire remarquer que même si nous n'étions plus voisins nous verrions toujours Jazz et Emmett le plus souvent possible, après tout on ne déménageait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, lorsque la lumière s'alluma enfin dans la chambre voisine.

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Rosalie en cherchant les garçons du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Nous nous levâmes toutes les deux pour nous asseoir sur le renfoncement intérieur de notre fenêtre en scrutant la chambre vide.

- La lumière ne s'est pas allumée toute seule, commençais-je avant de m'exclamer dans un hoquet de rire, OH MON DIEU !

Un avant-bras emprisonné dans un gant de satin blanc venait d'apparaître dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre, et rien qu'à la taille du bras il ne faisait aucun doute que le propriétaire en était Emmett. Il la secoua deux ou trois fois devant la fenêtre avant de se dévoiler entièrement à notre vue, nous arrachant un fou rire immédiat. Notre cher voisin était déguisé en chanteuse de cabaret des années 40, la robe rouge, la perruque blonde bouclée et le maquillage à outrance, tout y était. La scène vint se compléter avec Jasper qui fit une entrée théâtrale, vêtu d'un costume de militaire d'époque, pour faire un baisemain à son frère avant d'envoyer la musique et qu'ils se lancent tout les deux dans la parodie d'une chanson plus que ringarde.

- Vous êtes des psychopathes, hoquetais-je une fois la dernière note -largement tenue par Emmett qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter- terminée.

- On voulait vous laisser un souvenir impérissable, vous ne retrouverez plus des voisins comme nous, plaisanta Emmett en retirant sa perruque.

- On s'en doute bien, lui répondit Rose avec un sourire, et encore heureux. Y'a assez de deux tarés comme vous sur terre.

- Mais nous sommes uniques très chère.

- On avait cru remarquer Jazz.

Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs costumes et vinrent s'asseoir sur le renfoncement de leur fenêtre pour notre dernière soirée de discussion qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous étions tous un peu blasés du fait que ce soit la dernière soirée mais avec Emmett dans les parages il était impossible de se mettre à déprimer. Nous discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit lorsque le sommeil fini par nous rattraper et nous força à tous aller nous coucher, une longue journée se présentant le lendemain.

Je fis un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Emmett et Jasper nous évitaient depuis notre déménagement et à chaque fois que j'essayais de leur parler ils disparaissaient dans la forêt qui bordait la ville de Forks. Je tentais de les suivre mais me perdais pour arriver devant chez les Whitlock et voir les garçons à leur fenêtre en train de parler à Jessica et Lauren qui étaient à présent les nouvelles occupantes de notre chambre.

Ce rêve me laissa un arrière goût étrange lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin. C'était un rêve stupide, jamais les garçons ne nous sortiraient de leur vie et surtout pas pour traîner avec Jessica et Lauren. La vérité c'est que j'étais effrayée par ce que ce déménagement représentait et je me voilais la face en me cherchant des excuses.

Si nous déménagions c'était parce que, depuis quelques années, notre mère fréquentait un médecin de Seattle divorcé: Carlisle. Il avait deux enfants qui vivaient en Californie avec leur mère mais cette dernière avait décidé de partir vivre en Europe pour diverses raisons, et de ce fait les enfants de Carlisle allaient venir vivre avec lui. Un poste se libérait à l'hôpital de Forks et il a sauté sur l'occasion pour emménager ici , préférant un environnement plus stable pour ses enfants ou quelque chose comme ça (je n'avais pas franchement écouté tout les détails quand Esmée nous avait exposé la situation). Il avait proposé à notre mère d'emménager ensemble ce qu'elle avait accepté après nous avoir consulté ma sœur et moi, et au final nous allions tous vivre dans une espèce de monstrueuse maison à la sortie de Forks. Si je dis monstrueuse ce n'est pas parce que la maison est moche, c'est juste qu'elle est très grande. Du genre 6 chambres, 2 salles de bains, un bureau, un salon et une cuisine presque de la taille de notre maison actuelle, une terrasse, un garage et même une piscine -qui risquerait de ne pas servir à grand chose puisque nous étions à Forks la ville la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis.

Tout ça pour dire que cela faisait beaucoup de changements en peu de temps. La chose qui m'angoissait le plus était de vivre avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Bien sûr nous connaissions Carlisle depuis le temps, et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il serait un bon beau-père, par contre nous n'avions jamais rencontré ses enfants. Et pour être franche j'avais autant peur de me retrouver face à deux garces telle que Lauren, que de me retrouver face à deux sosies de ma sœur aînée ce qui risquait sûrement d'arriver quand on voyait Carlisle. Ce n'est pas cela qui allait m'aider à faire remonter la maigre estime que j'avais de moi-même, mais ce n'était pas à propos de moi de toute façon. Je n'allais pas gâcher l'excitation de ma mère et de ma sœur, dont les goûts raffinés étaient plus que satisfait par l'agencement de cette nouvelle maison, avec mes petits états d'âmes d'adolescente.

J'avais donc chassé ce rêve idiot de ma tête, enfouissant mes angoisses au plus profond de mon cerveau, et m'était préparée rapidement pour commencer le déménagement. Au départ Rosalie et moi n'avions pas compris pourquoi notre mère avait été ravie que Jasper et Emmett proposent leur aide dans cette entreprise, nous ne comprenions même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient proposés puisque nous avions des déménageurs professionnels. Ça, c'était avant que le déménagement commence. Maintenant je comprenais nettement pourquoi deux paires de bras en plus allaient être bénéfiques. Surtout pour les cartons fragiles, dont les déménageurs ne devaient jamais avoir jamais vu l'intitulé de leurs vies si l'on se fiait à la façon dont nous les vîmes les ballotter dans tout les sens.

Puis ma sœur failli démembrer l'un des employés lorsque celui-ci fit tomber du haut des escaliers le carton dans lequel elle avait placé ses plus précieuses chaussures. Elle était rouge de colère et à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, si bien que notre mère décida que Rosalie et moi allions partir les premières pour réceptionner les premiers cartons dans la nouvelle maison. Cette partie là fut plus agréable, surtout pour moi. Rose prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres aux déménageurs sur l'emplacement des meubles et cartons donc je n'eus qu'à superviser le tout de loin, veillant surtout à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas les bornes.

En début d'après-midi tout avait été déplacé dans la nouvelle maison et pendant que Jasper et Emmett aidaient notre mère à aménager la cuisine et le salon, Rosalie et moi nous attaquâmes aux pièces de la maison qui seraient les nôtres. Nos chambres. Bien que nous étions ravies d'avoir l'occasion d'enfin posséder notre propre espace personnel nous avions choisi deux chambres côtes à côtes qui donnaient sur l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait un petit balcon qui reliait nos grandes portes fenêtres et par lequel nous pourrions passer pour nous rejoindre si nous le voulions. Nos chambres étaient à l'étage, de même que notre salle de bain et que les chambres des enfants de Carlisle qui donnaient respectivement sur le côté droit ou gauche de la maison. La dernière pièce de l'étage était le bureau de Carlisle, quant à la chambre des parents elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée ce qu'Emmett n'avait pas manqué de souligner comme "une aubaine pour vos oreilles". Je savais exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait par là et préférais ne pas y penser au risque qu'une immonde image mentale se colle au fond de mon cerveau. Nous passâmes un long moment à sortir nos vêtements, livres et CD que nous avions dû nous départager préalablement. J'avais obtenu la garde de la plupart des livres alors que Rose avait pris en otage la plupart des CD. De toute façon c'était elle qui avait la mini chaîne hi-fi alors que j'avais récupéré la station d'accueil pour iPod.

J'eus terminé bien plus vite qu'elle, ayant un volume de vêtements nettement inférieur à ranger et étant largement moins maniaque. Rosalie rangeait ses vêtements non seulement par saison mais également par couleur et style. Personnellement pour moi une armoire rangée était une armoire ou les t-shirts étaient tous rassemblés de même que les pantalons et les jupes, le fait de s'amuser à les ranger par couleur ou tissu me dépassait complètement. Je descendis alors au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre Emmett qui s'occupait de monter un meuble pendant que Jasper était chargé du rangement de la vaisselle.

- Tu t'en sors McGyver ? Demandais-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Parfaitement, regarde ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ces étagères ?

- Si, je les aime déjà, plaisantais-je.

- Et oui tu as cru quoi ? C'est moi ou c'est pas moi hein ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée, lorsque Esmée traversa la pièce les bras chargés de draps qui apparemment avaient été placés dans la mauvaise pièce. Ces déménageurs étaient vraiment de grand professionnels, tout le monde rangeait ses draps dans la cuisine c'était bien connu.

- Tu as terminé ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur. Et ta sœur ?

- Moi oui mais tu connais Rose, elle est en plein schéma d'organisation de sa penderie et je suis certaine que dans les jours qui viennent elle s'occupera de la mienne.

- C'est une maniaque du rangement, souligna Emmett en se redressant après avoir fixé la dernière étagère du meuble.

Esmée sourit et tapota le bras d'Emmett pour le remercier avant de retourner dans la chambre pour emmener les draps.

- Si vous avez fini vous pouvez monter les cartons contre le mur ? Ils ont été mélangés par les déménageurs hier lorsqu'ils ont emmené les affaires de Carlisle. Ce sont à ses enfants, nous lança-t-elle depuis la chambre.

- D'accord, criais-je en retour avant de me diriger vers les fameux cartons.

Il y en avait une bonne dizaine et je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise, les déménageurs qui avaient emmené les affaires de Carlisle et ses enfants étaient les mêmes que ceux qui s'étaient occupés de nos affaires aujourd'hui. Emmett attrapa deux cartons portant l'inscription "ALICE" et les fit glisser vers le bas des escaliers pour les trier.

- Ce doit être des vêtements, c'est pas très lourd, m'expliqua-t-il en soulevant les deux d'un coup. Tu n'as qu'à déplacer les cartons jusqu'aux escaliers et je m'occupe de les monter.

J'exécutais donc la manœuvre demandée par Emmett, puisqu'en effet la plupart des cartons semblaient légers. Arrivée aux deux derniers je dûs cependant appeler mon ami à la rescousse car ceux-ci étaient bien trop lourds, et emportée dans mon élan j'avais tiré fortement un des cartons l'entraînant avec moi au sol.

- Putain ! M'exclamais-je vulgairement en repoussant le carton qui m'était tombé sur le ventre.

Emmett ricana mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur ma légendaire maladresse, pour une fois, et m'aida à me relever en redressant le carton.

- J'espère que j'ai rien cassé, commentais-je en regardant le carton sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il ne semblait pas endommagé.

- Ces gens vont vivre avec toi Bells, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'habituent à ce que tu casses ton objet quotidien, plaisanta Emmett en me donnant une petite tape sur le dessus de la tête.

Ah c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Emmett ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de commenter mes frasques comme toujours. On pourrait croire qu'après plus de dix ans il s'en lasserait, mais non c'était plus fort que lui. Heureusement qu'au fil des années j'avais appris à ne pas être susceptible à ce sujet, sinon, vu mon niveau de propension à l'accident je passerais mon temps à bouder.

Je poussais le carton du pied vers l'escalier lorsque je remarquais l'intitulé qui y était posé, "EDWARD".

- Bon sang c'est quoi cette blague ? M'exclamais-je en regardant fixement le carton.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? S'étonna Emmett en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre.

- Maman ! M'écriais-je pour la faire venir. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un chien, punaise ! Tu me connais Emmett, tu sais ce qui arrive quand un chien se retrouve dans la même pièce que moi, me lamentais-je tandis qu'Emmett éclatait de rire à ces souvenirs. (Note de Sandra : J'ignorais que Edward était un prénom pour chien LOL / Note de Lily : euh moi j'ai un pigeon qui s'appelle Edward…:$ / Note d'Althea : Je compte appeler mon chien Jasper alors ne ferait aucun commentaire xD.)

C'est pas que je n'aimais pas les animaux, bien au contraire, c'est juste que les chiens et moi c'était une grande histoire compliquée. Billy Black, un ami de la famille vivant sur la réserve indienne, avait un gros chien et depuis ma plus tendre enfance, à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de croiser son chemin je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air. (Note de Lily : Jacob? mdr) Et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il m'avait écrasé les pieds, ce n'était pas un poids plume en plus, si bien qu'au fil des années j'avais développé une grande méfiance envers tout les chiens dépassants mon genou.

- C'est peut-être un petit chien, commença Jasper, se mêlant à la conversation.

- Ça s'ra pire, contra Emmett. Bella lui marchera dessus ou alors il sera toujours dans ses pieds et elle se cassera la figure 10 fois plus souvent.

Je palis à l'image de ma personne étant encore plus souvent entraînée par la gravité, à cause d'un minuscule chien ressemblant au chien de Paris Hilton. Savoir que le chien s'appelait Edward me conforta dans cette idée. Les filles de Carlisle étaient californiennes, et sans vouloir tomber dans le cliché, ce chien devait sûrement avoir un petit nœud sur le dessus du crâne tout en portant des tenues Chanel. (Note de Sandra : Pause: imaginons Edward avec un nœud dans les cheveux et habillé en Chanel…MDR / Note d'Althea : C'est une image qui risque de rester gravée dans ma mémoire maintenant ^^ / Note de Lily: ça y est c'est imprimé dans la mienne! Merci pour l'image mentale ^^' rien de mieux pour briser un fantasme…) Avec la poisse que j'avais je le voyais arriver gros comme une maison.

- Adoptez-moi, suppliais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Esmée en entrant dans la salon.

Elle regarda d'un air amusé Emmett qui pleurait presque de rire en imaginant les péripéties que donnerait ma cohabitation avec Edward alias le chien de Paris Hilton Junior.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que y'allait avoir un chien, dis-je d'un ton plus accusateur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Un chien ? Quel chien ?

- Ben Edward, répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Chérie, Edward est le fils de Carlisle.

- Le fils ? Quel fils ? Qui a un fils ? Demandais-je paniqué tandis qu'Emmett semblait beaucoup apprécier la tournure que prenait la situation.

- Mais Carlisle, Bella.

Esmée me lança un regard inquiet et les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à se mettre en place dans mon esprit.

- Mais je croyais ... balbutiais-je. Enfin tu as parlé d'Alice et Edna, alors je ...

- Edward, chérie tu as dû mal comprendre.

Ah oui en effet, pour sûr, j'avais mal compris, et je me sentais vraiment stupide tout à coup. Déjà que l'idée de vivre avec un homme que je connaissais peu, bien que celui-ci soit Carlisle, me mettait mal à l'aise; alors là c'était le pompon. Ce garçon que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam allait débarquer ici pour prendre ses quartiers. J'allais le croiser tous les jours, il allait dormir à quelques mètres de moi, et nous allions partager la même salle de bain. Ma vie venait littéralement de se transformer en enfer, (Note de Lily : moi j'aurais plutôt dit en Paradis mais bon ..chacun son truc! Enfin sauf s'il a des nœuds dans les cheveux et qu'il est habillé en Chanel…^^' ) j'étais certainement la seule à dramatiser de la sorte mais je tenais à mon intimité. Rosalie n'en ferait certainement pas un plat, d'ailleurs elle devait déjà savoir que le fils de Carlisle allait débarquer, mais ma sœur était beaucoup moins pudique que moi. Pas qu'elle soit exhibitionniste non plus, je savais que c'était simplement moi qui étais particulièrement pudique. Et à l'idée que cet Edward allait voir mes sous-vêtements sécher près de ses caleçons, j'étais totalement mortifiée. Les seuls garçons avec qui je me sentais à l'aise depuis le décès de mon père étaient Jasper et Emmett, et voilà que cet inconnu s'incrustait dans nos vies. Je ne le connaissais pas mais j'avais déjà pris la décision de le haïr, il était clair que je ne pourrais pas m'entendre avec lui. Sûrement pas après qu'il me contraigne à me tenir sur mes gardes dans ma propre maison. Et quand je décidais quelque chose je m'y tenais, foi de Bella Swan !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu =) Le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre avec Edward qui, pauvre garçon, s'est déjà fait une ennemie avant même d'arriver. Cliquez sur le bouton vert juste en dessous pour laisser un review *yeux d'Edward en chanel ... euh chien (^^) battu*.


	2. Chapitre 2

Crush  
_par Althea Black_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci à : _Alice-57, Varnier Leslie, Lexou, Misiri-addict, Aleex16, Tianojuni, Twilight-Alice-Jasper, AliceW59, Mafrip, Mell0208, Miliemilie, Melielola, Lizzie-LoveThem, Bib, Mary, Samy940, 'leo0', AnneCullen69, Mary (_ma Chapi chérie =D_), Rachoudied, ErylisxJazz, Lilythestrange, , Angiefolio, Leïla, Aurelie, Mimily, H0una, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Yuuki^^, Lorelei-lei-lei, TataDomi, Bellaandedwardamour _et _Fleur50._ Désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde individuellement, j'ai été débordée mais en tout cas 34 reviews pour le premier chapitre je n'en reviens pas ! Merci à vous toutes !

Je tenais au passage à vraiment m'excuser pour le manque flagrant de mise à jour que ce soit sur cette fiction ou sur Stockholm Syndrome, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps. D'abord je suis partie en vacances, ensuite j'ai eu quelques ennuis personnels, tout en rajoutant à cela que je suis en pleine recherche de job donc c'est compliqué. S'il y a également des lectrices de Stockholm Syndrome parmi vous, je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas et j'vais essayer de vous finir le prochain chapitre rapidement, en attendant voici le chapitre 2 de Crush.

Un merci spécial à mes **relectrices** SandraPattinson et Lilythestrange.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_How can we fake this anymore  
To turn our back away, and chose to just ignore  
Some say it's ignorance  
It makes them feel some innocent  
It takes away a part  
That I won't let go  
Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it won't be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame_  
(No Reason - Sum 41)

Allongée sur mon lit, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'empêcher toute la soirée de repasser dans mon esprit, en vain. Emmett et Jasper ne s'étaient pas attardés une fois l'emménagement terminé, et même si Esmée leur avait proposé de rester dîner Jasper avait décliné l'invitation. Il était d'avis qu'il était plus correct de nous laisser faire connaissance avec Carlisle et ses enfants, en privé. Emmett ne partageait pas son point de vue, il avait plutôt l'air de trouver que la rencontre avec les enfants de Carlisle risquait d'être drôle et qu'il ne devrait manquer ça sous aucun prétexte. Il ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute mais je l'avais lu sur son visage lorsque Jasper avait annoncé qu'ils nous laissaient profiter de cette soirée "en famille". Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou déçue qu'ils ne soient pas restés, ils auraient été un soutien certain, mais d'un autre côté Emmett ne se serait pas gêné pour me mettre dans l'embarras avec cette histoire de chien donc le soulagement était peut-être le sentiment qui l'avait emporté.

Rencontrer Alice et Edward, les enfants de Carlisle, n'avait pas été une épreuve totalement désagréable bien que cela fût étrange. Ils nous rejoignirent à la villa en fin d'après-midi, à peine une demi-heure avant le repas. Apparemment leur vol avait été retardé ce qui expliquait qu'ils arrivent si tard. Alice avait fait une entrée tonitruante dans la maison, et par la même occasion dans nos vies. Ma mère, ma soeur et moi étions réunies dans le salon lorsque la berline de Carlisle s'était garée à l'extérieur. Nous n'avions pas eut le temps de nous lever pour sortir les accueillir qu'une petite tornade brune était entrée dans le salon en sautillant. Elle avait serré Esmée, qu'elle connaissait déjà, dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Rose et moi, nous étouffant toutes les deux. Elle s'était ensuite reculée d'un pas et nous avait observées quelques secondes avant de nous adresser un grand sourire accompagné d'un "je suis certaine que nous allons être de grandes amies". Bizarrement je n'en doutais pas. Déjà cela avait été un réel soulagement de voir que le sosie de Paris Hilton ne venait pas de faire intrusion dans ma vie, et bien que je n'étais pas fan des gens expansifs, j'avais pour une fois été à l'aise avec ce type de comportement. Alice semblait être le genre de personne pleine de joie de vivre, pas difficile à supporter et qu'il était impossible de détester.

Ensuite Carlisle avait fait son entrée accompagné du fameux Edward. Si j'avais déjà un avis plus que réservé sur sa personne avant même de l'avoir rencontré, ma méfiance n'avait fait que se conforter lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il nous avait poliment saluées et son attitude de gentil garçon un peu réservé m'avait immédiatement parue fausse. Je voyais clair dans son jeu. Les premiers jours, monsieur se ferait bien voir avant de montrer son vrai visage. Si je mettais de côté tous mes griefs contre lui, j'étais contrainte d'avouer qu'il était vraiment pas mal dans son genre. Si on aime les grands, aux yeux verts perçants et avec une chevelure hirsute tirant vaguement sur le roux bien sûr. (_Note de Lily : nan c'est pas mon style moi je les préfère petits, chauves et qui louchent !)_ En étant objective je devais donc avouer qu'il était plutôt canon, ce qui nous ramène donc au problème central : qui pense-t-il tromper avec son attitude ? Parce que sincèrement le garçon bien sous tout rapport, intelligent, gentleman et beau garçon, à part dans les films on sait bien qu'il n'existe pas. Il duperait peut-être Rose ou Esmée mais certainement pas moi. Et oui monsieur Cullen, Bella Swan n'est pas née de la dernière pluie.

Il était à présent près d'une heure du matin, et couchée dans mon lit je peinais encore à trouver le sommeil. Je finis par fermer les yeux, épuisée, et eus l'impression qu'une seule seconde s'était écoulée lorsqu'un bruit de fond me força à les ré-ouvrir. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était à peine plus de 7h du matin. Je ne comptais pas me lever si tôt mais un peu d'attention me fit remarquer que le bruit m'ayant réveillée était une musique. Si jamais cela provenait de la chambre de Rose je pouvais jurer que je la tuerais dans d'atroces souffrances. On a inventé l'Ipod et c'est pas pour rien, alors quand on veut écouter de la musique à fond à 7h du mat' on évite de réveiller tout le quartier et on met ses écouteurs. Un peu de savoir-vivre ne tue personne tout de même.

Je m'extirpais de mes draps et ouvris la porte de ma chambre, bien décidée à trouver le coupable de ce vacarme qui m'avait tiré des bras de Morphée après bien trop peu d'heures de repos. A peine quelques pas et le coupable était tout trouvé, j'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant. La porte de la chambre d'Edward était ouverte et le son de _Boom Boom Pow _des Black Eyed Peas était craché par sa chaîne hi-fi. _(Note de Lily : oula ça sent le vécu tout ça !)_ J'inspirais un bon coup et me plantais dans l'embrasure de sa porte prête à lui passer le savon de sa vie, quitte à mettre une mauvaise ambiance pour toute la journée, mais me figeais à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Edward était allongé au sol en pleine série d'abdos et, excusez-moi du peu, torse nu pour couronner le tout. _(Note de Sandra : mmmmm!!!!!! Agréable vue au réveil…)_ Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas vu alors je fis rapidement demi-tour et descendis à la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. S'il voulait se promener à moitié nu il pouvait au moins fermer sa porte, il y avait des gens qui n'avaient pas forcément envie de voir le spectacle tout de même _(Note de Sandra : Vraiment? J'en doute… / Note d'Althea : J'en doute fortement aussi !)_. Bonjour le savoir-vivre, ce garçon n'en avait décidemment pas une miette. J'avais de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué car s'il m'avait surprit en train de le reluquer je serais certainement morte de honte, et il en aurait tiré une malsaine satisfaction j'en étais certaine. Pas que je l'avais reluqué non plus, j'avais à peine laissé mon regard se poser sur son torse une petite seconde ... bon d'accord, peut-être deux secondes ou trois mais pas plus. _(Note de Sandra : Ouais ben tu l'as reluqué ma Belle.)_

La cuisine était vide et un petit mot sur la porte du réfrigérateur m'informa que Carlisle était au travail et qu'Esmée était partie à Seattle pour un rendez-vous avec un de ses fournisseurs. Je préparais donc mon petit déjeuner, prête à tout instant à avoir Alice et Rose débouler dans la pièce. Après tout je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir été réveillée par la musique de sauvage de ce crétin d'Edward. Bizarrement pourtant, je terminais mon repas toute seule et finis par remonter à l'étage afin de prendre une douche. D'un côté je n'aurais pas besoin de batailler avec Rose pour avoir accès à la douche, ce qui était positif car cela ne serait certainement pas la même chose les autres matins. J'espérais qu'Alice n'était pas du genre à passer une heure dans la salle de bain comme ma soeur aînée sinon il allait falloir que je me lève à 4h du matin pour être à l'heure en classe lorsque nous aurions repris les cours.

Ma douche terminée je retournais à ma chambre, remarquant par la même occasion que le sauvage était descendu pour sans doute dévaliser le frigo après sa séance de sport. Finalement il était déjà 8h donc je ne me remis pas au lit et m'assit à mon bureau en allumant mon ordinateur portable pour faire passer le temps avant que Rose ou Alice ne se lève. Je visitais deux ou trois sites avant de me connecter à MSN et remarquais que Jasper était en ligne. Contrairement à Emmett qui devait partager un nombre de gênes incroyablement élevé avec un ours et qui dormait donc jusqu'à 11h minimum, Jasper était quelqu'un de matinal. Je cliquais sur son pseudonyme et lui envoyais un message instantané, contente d'enfin trouver quelqu'un avec qui échanger pour rattraper le mauvais départ de cette journée.

Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Hello mister Whitlock  
Jazzy-Jazz dit : Coucou Bell's! Bien dormi ?  
Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Mouais, le nouveau « caniche » de la famille m'a réveillé à 7h en foutant du Boom Boom Pow à fond, et toi ?  
Jazzy-Jazz dit : Ah ouais d'accord, je comprends mieux le pseudo maintenant. C'est comment son nom déjà ? Edward et sa sœur Alice, C'est ça ?  
Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Ouais. Alice est cool mais le Edward je le sens mal.  
Jazzy-Jazz dit : J'étais sûr que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça ! Vous allez vous inscrire au lycée aujourd'hui ? Avec Emmett on s'était dit qu'on pourrait vous retrouver là-bas.  
Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Bonne idée, vous comptez vous inscrire à quelle heure ?  
Jazzy-Jazz dit : N'importe, comme ça vous arrange. Ta mère a dû prendre rendez-vous pour tes nouveaux frère et sœur, donc on suit votre horaire.  
Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Ah c'est vrai j'les avais oubliés, si caniche _(Note de Sandra : Pas cool le nouveau surnom) _a des cours communs avec moi je pète un câble. J'demanderais à Esmée quand elle sera là, j't'envoie un mail pour te tenir au courant 'kay ?  
Jazzy-Jazz dit : Pas de problème, je tacherais de veiller à ce que l'ours soit sorti d'hibernation à temps pour être prêt.  
Bella [Hates Black Eyed Peas] dit : Bonne chance ;) Je crois que Rose se lève, j'te laisse. Bisous à cet aprèm.  
Jazzy-Jazz : Bisous ma belle, passes le bonjour à Rose et n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas encore dans la saison de la chasse au caniche !

Je souris en fermant ma messagerie instantanée, mon humeur s'étant améliorée après ce petit échange, puis me rendis dans la chambre de ma sœur que je savais éveillée car ses volets avaient été ouverts. Rosalie était bel et bien réveillée mais toujours dans son lit dans une position moitié assise moitié couchée, les cheveux en pétard et l'air hagard. Elle m'adressa un sourire, signe qu'elle devait avoir bien dormi, et je me glissais à côté d'elle dans le lit comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire tout les dimanches. Nous n'étions pas dimanche mais vu que c'était notre premier réveil dans la nouvelle maison, les circonstances permettaient une exception à la règle.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

- Bien jusqu'à ce que Edward le caniche me réveille à 7h du mat' avec sa musique d'abruti.

Rosalie soupira et leva un sourcil en même temps, résignée par mon attitude et à la fois interrogatrice. Je lui racontais la scène de ce matin et elle me fit remarquer que j'aurais dû l'interrompre et lui faire gentiment remarquer qu'il y avait des gens qui souhaitent encore dormir juste à côté. _(Note de Sandra : Bien dit Rosalie, écoutes la voix de la raison Bella) _Sauf que moi bien sûr j'avais une idée bien plus fourbe pour lui faire comprendre cela; mais je n'en fis pas part à Rose, car elle désapprouverait certainement mon attitude, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de ne piper mot à personne sur cette affaire. Je voulais me venger à ma façon. Faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser une bonne fois pour toute, et ce n'était clairement pas en le sermonnant comme on faisait la leçon à un enfant de 5 ans que j'allais le faire. Qu'on se le dise Bad Bella était de sortie.

Nous restâmes à somnoler au lit quelques dizaines de minutes puis Rose alla prendra sa douche et monopoliser la salle de bain une bonne demi-heure comme toujours. J'en profitais pour descendre afin d'appeler ma mère pour lui demander l'heure à laquelle elle avait prit rendez-vous au lycée, mais je la trouvais dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec Alice qui venait apparemment de se lever. On aurait pu croire en voyant la jeune Cullen en pyjama, les cheveux encore plus dans tous les sens qu'au naturel, qu'elle n'était pas encore en mode pile électrique mais cela aurait été une grande erreur. Alice avait bien rechargé les batteries pendant la nuit et avait déjà clairement lancé la machine, si je me fiais à l'accueil qu'elle m'offrit lorsque je fis mon apparition dans la cuisine.

- Coucou Bella, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Tu viens de te lever ? J'aime bien ton jean mais par contre tu ne comptes pas sortir avec ce t-shirt ? _(Note de Lily : sympa l'accueil !)_

J'ouvris la bouche bêtement ne sachant pas quoi répondre en baissant les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon t-shirt bleu uni. C'était quoi le problème de ce t-shirt ? Il était très bien.

- Il n'a aucune coupe et la couleur est fade en plus, répondit Alice comme si elle avait entendu mon interrogation silencieuse. C'est le genre de truc qu'on porte pour traîner à la maison ou pour dormir, et encore à condition d'être sûre que personne ne nous verra.

J'haussai les épaules l'air de dire "et alors ?" et Alice tira sur le coin de mon t-shirt avec un soupir désespéré. Apparemment j'allais devoir composer avec une autre accro de la mode et du shopping en plus de Rosalie, finalement je devrais presque aller faire amie-ami avec Monsieur Prétentieux ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qui risquait de m'attendre. Enfin j'ai dit presque hein, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

- M'man j'ai parlé à Jazz et il voulait savoir à quelle heure tu as pris rendez-vous pour inscrire Alice et son frère au lycée ? Demandais-je à ma mère qui était en train de faire une liste de courses.

- A 14h, Jazz et Emmett ont prévu de vous retrouver pour s'inscrire avec vous ?

- Ouais, répondis-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Très bien alors, vous pourrez peut-être réussir à faire concorder vos emplois du temps comme cela. Je vais faire les courses, il ne vous manque rien de spécial ?

Alice et moi fîmes signe que non et Esmée me tapota le bras avant de sortir de la maison pour se rendre à sa voiture. Je m'appuyais sur le plan de travail en finissant mon jus d'orange tandis qu'Alice, qui avait terminé son petit déjeuner, me fixait patiemment.

- Qui est Jazz ? Ton petit ami ? Et Emmett ? Me questionna-t-elle dès que j'eus éloigné le verre de mes lèvres.

- Ce sont nos meilleurs amis à Rose et moi, ils vivaient à côté de chez nous depuis l'enfance.

- C'est des frères ?

- Ouaip, répondis-je en faisant sonner le "p". Emmett est en terminale et Jasper en première.

- Ils sont mignons ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh oui, répondis-je un peu gênée par la question. Bon j'vais aller envoyer un mail à Jasper pour le tenir au courant.

Alice hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire et me suivit à l'étage. Je pensais qu'elle allait se rendre dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain, bien que cela aurait été vain puisque Rosalie occupait toujours les lieux, mais elle me suivit jusqu'à ma propre chambre. Elle marqua tout de même un temps d'hésitation sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle capta mon regard étonné.

- Oh je veux pas te déranger, c'est juste que la salle de bain à l'air occupée alors ... expliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Je me rendis compte que mon regard étonné avait pu la vexer. Elle faisait clairement des efforts pour se rapprocher de Rosalie et moi, et je me doutais que cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Ma sœur et moi étions très proches et elle, elle n'était que la petite demi-sœur qui débarquait. Une présence féminine devait lui manquer puisqu'elle n'avait que son frère et que sa mère et ses amies étaient bien loin maintenant. J'étais tellement centrée sur moi que je ne m'étais pas demandée comment elle pouvait le vivre de son côté. Après tout je n'avais pas eu à déménager à l'autre bout du pays en laissant ma mère et ma sœur derrière moi, Alice avait dû le faire et elle se retrouvait avec une belle-famille totalement féminine au sein de laquelle elle devrait apprendre à se faire une place. J'eus un élan de compassion pour elle et me promis de faire des efforts. Après tout, tous les efforts que je ne faisais pas pour être gentille avec Edward et à apprendre à le connaître, je pouvais bien les concentrer sur Alice.

- Y'a pas de problème, répondis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle s'installa avec un immense sourire et je m'assis à côté d'elle en lui rendant son sourire. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour faire passer sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances. J'ouvris ma boîte de réception et tapais rapidement un message à l'encontre de Jasper sous les yeux d'Alice. J'avais un instant eut envie de lui demander de ne pas lire mais je me repris instantanément. Si cela avait été Rosalie je n'aurais ressenti aucune gène à ce qu'elle lise mon message, et je m'étais engagée à faire des efforts pour considérer Alice comme un nouvel élément de la famille à part entière et si ce n'est comme une sœur au moins comme une amie.

Nouveau Message 

**De : **_Isabella Swan (like-marshmallow*fhs*com)_**  
A : **_Jasper Whitlock (major-jazz*fhs*com)_

Re.  
J'ai parlé à ma mère et elle a pris rendez-vous pour 14h cet après-midi, donc on se donne rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée à 13h45 d'accord ? J'espère que tu arriveras à sortir Emmett d'hibernation sans trop de bleus ;)  
Je t'embrasse.  
Bella

Je cliquais sur le bouton "envoyer" et Alice m'adressa un petit sourire en coin qui voulait en dire long. J'haussai un sourcil en attendant qu'elle se lance. Je ne la connaissais même pas depuis 24h mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis nettement plus longtemps et savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à formuler sa remarque à voix haute.

- Vous êtes justes amis ?

- Euh oui bien sur, répondis-je sans être trop sûre d'où elle voulait en venir.

- Mouais, on dirait que y'a plus que de l'amitié. Tu lui as dit "je t'embrasse" à la fin.

- Et alors ? Si ça avait été Emmett j'aurais dit la même chose.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle sans avoir l'air convaincue. Ils ont un compte Facebook ? Enchaîna-t-elle tout à coup son visage s'éclairant.

J'hochais la tête et elle sautilla sur le lit en tapant dans les mains, excitée comme une gamine de 6 ans le matin de Noël.

- Montre-les moi Bell's !! Je suis curieuse, j'veux voir ça.

Non sans rire, curieuse ? Elle ? Je n'aurais pas deviné.

Je cliquais sur le site Facebook et ouvris ma propre session pour pouvoir chercher Jasper et Emmett dans ma liste d'amis.

- T'es vraiment jolie sur ta photo de profil !! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Merci, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir pour ne pas changer. C'était pour le bal de fin d'année.

- Génial, tu devrais vraiment te maquiller plus souvent ça fait ressortir tes yeux ! Attends rentre-moi dans tes amis Facebook aussi, on est presque sœurs maintenant après tout.

Mon cerveau mis quelques secondes à se débloquer, Alice changeait de sujet de conversation plus vite que l'éclair et j'avais presque du mal à la suivre par moment. Je tapais "Alice Cullen" dans la case de recherche et à peine la page affiché qu'Alice me pointait déjà sa photo en me disant de cliquer sur "ajouter en tant qu'ami".

- Mary Alice Cullen ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais c'est mon prénom complet mais c'est beaucoup trop long, et comme Mary c'est trop répandu j'ai choisi qu'on m'appelle simplement Alice.

J'hochai simplement la tête et ouvris les pages d'Emmett et Jasper. Alice les trouva "trop adorables" selon ses propres termes, et nous fûmes interrompues par Rosalie qui finalement ne s'était pas noyée sous la douche. Je commençais presque à avoir des doutes à force.

- Coucou Alice, si tu veux la salle de bain est libre.

- Merci Rosalie.

Alice se leva d'un bond et adressa un sourire à Rosalie avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Quand j'aurais fini je vais te trouver autre chose à mettre, je veux vraiment plus voir ce t-shirt, me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Ah ah, s'exclama Rosalie. Enfin quelqu'un de censé dans cette maison, depuis le temps que je le lui dis. C'est une catastrophe.

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là vous me ferez signe, fis-je remarquer en me renfrognant.

Je savais bien que mes goûts vestimentaires n'étaient pas spécialement relevés et que j'étais loin d'être une fashion victim, mais sincèrement il y avait pire que mon look. Bon si Rosalie ne s'en mêlait pas un minimum ça serait peut-être pire, mais un bon vêtement était un vêtement dans lequel on était à l'aise et pas un truc importable ou indécent.

- Salut les filles !

La voix masculine me sortit de mes questionnements intérieurs sur la mode, et je relevais vivement la tête pour voir Edward debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous souriant à toutes les trois d'un sourire éclatant. Ils étaient sponsorisés par Colgate dans cette famille ou bien ?

- Salut Edward ! Répondirent Rosalie et Alice d'une même voix.

On se serait crû dans _Drôles de dames_ mis à part que Edward ne s'appelait pas Charlie. Et que les drôles de dames étaient trois alors que pour ma part je ne m'étais pas donnée la peine de répondre. Ce que Rosalie remarqua vu le regard d'avertissement qu'elle me lança.

- Salut, lançais-je mollement sans une once d'amicalité dans la voix.

Alice embrassa rapidement son frère sur la joue et se rua à la salle de bain, où elle resterait un bon moment si mon intuition ne me jouait pas de tour.

- C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demanda Edward en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

Un court silence s'installa, Rosalie attendant apparemment que je réponde à la question ce que je ne fis bien sûr pas.

- On doit aller s'inscrire au lycée cet aprèm, c'est bien ça ? Intervint Rosalie en me regardant fixement.

- On rejoint Emmett et Jasper là-bas à 14h, répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

- Qui sont Emmett et Jasper ? demanda Edward.

C'était décidément la question à $3000 de la journée, deux fois en un laps de temps restreint. Il ne manquait plus que Carlisle rentre du travail ce midi et s'y mette aussi et nous aurions un triplé gagnant !

- Nos meilleurs amis, j'suis sûre que tu t'entendras super bien avec eux, expliqua Rosa en souriant au rouquin.

Personnellement j'en étais bien moins sûre, Edward n'était pas le prototype du mec avec qui nos amis traînaient. Au contraire il était plutôt le genre de garçon qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, dans le genre Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et toute cette petite clique de sportifs écervelés et prétentieux.

Edward fini par retourner dans sa tanière et une fois que Rosalie m'ait sommée d'être plus amicale avec « ce pauvre garçon », le reste de la matinée s'écoula plutôt rapidement. Alice me força à enfiler une chemise à la place de ce qu'elle appelait « un crime contre la mode » à savoir mon t-shirt, puis nous nous entassâmes dans la voiture pour nous rendre au lycée. Pendant qu' Esmée accompagnait Alice et Edward dans le bureau du directeur, Rose et moi nous assîmes dans la cour pour attendre Jasper et Emmett. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en se chamaillant car si j'avais compris, Emmett les avait mis en retard en décrétant qu'il était capable de faire une sieste de seulement 20 minutes avant de partir alors qu'au final la sieste s'était éternisée. Cela avait profondément agacé Jasper qui détestait être en retard, et qui reste légèrement bougon même après que nous lui eûmes assuré que nous étions là depuis seulement quelques minutes. Emmett, comme à son habitude, en rajouta autant que possible pour agacer son frère à fond et faire rire l'assistance -à savoir ma sœur et moi dans le cas présent. Il se lança dans une plaidoirie enflammée sur la faible fiabilité des réveils de nos jours, sans parler de nos amis les trolls qui prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec le temps et le faisait parfois s'écouler plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. (_Note de Lily : RhOo ! J'ai le même problème avec les trolls !)_ Bref du Emmett tout craché.

- Aller mon canard en sucre je te taquine, lança Emmett d'une voix bourrue à son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le dérider.

- Mon canard en sucre ? S'effara Jasper en tentant de garder son rôle de mec sérieux et fâché sans grand succès.

- Que veux-tu c'est mon côté féminin qui parle, lança Emmett avec une voix aigue et maniérée.

- Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer toi, dit Rosalie à Emmett en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

- Je sais, je sais ... en parlant de ça ... commença-t-il avec un air mystérieux et conspirateur.

- Quand tu commences tes phrases comme ça, j'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment, avançais-je.

- Mais non pourquoi voyons, je voulais simplement demander où était la délégation canine !

- En d'autres termes Emmett demande où sont les enfants de Carlisle, traduisit Jasper.

- Mais oui, où qu'il est le chien-chien ? Où il est le Edward à sa mémère ?! Babilla Emmett en prenant une voix totalement niaise. _(Note d'Althea : Spéciale dédicace à Misiri-Addict, merci pour l'idée ^^)_

Il faut bien avouer que là ce fut le clou du spectacle et qu'on se prit avec Rosalie et Jasper le mal de bide du siècle à force rire. Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le plus drôle. Emmett qui faisait son idiot ou alors le fait que pile à ce moment là Esmée, Alice et surtout Edward étaient juste derrière lui? En fait le plus marrant ce fut certainement lorsque Emmett comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui nous faisait pleurer de rire plus que sa blague potache, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward. _(Note de Sandra : Vas-y Edward grogne…LOL _/ Note de Lily : _Je vais fonder la SPE (société protectrice d'Edward) pauvre petit il demande rien à personne, il est tout mignon et il en prend plein la tête, c'est trop injuste ! Poor baby ! / Note d'Althea : J'veux bien adhérer à la SPE, pauvre Eddie il va avoir besoin de monde pour le consoler après tout ça XD)_

_

* * *

_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu =) Au passage je m'excuse si la mise en page du chapitre bug, je me bat avec le site depuis tout à l'heure pour les mises à la ligne et ça veut pas centrer en plus!  
Sur ce y'a un hélicoptère qui tourne au dessus de chez moi depuis une heure donc pour info je vais peut-être finir en prison (si ça se trouve ils savent qu'hier soir j'ai regardé OLTV alors que j'ai pas cette chaine normalement :x), alors pensez à laisser une review pour une éventuelle future détenue xD (Je plaisante qu'à moitié, y'a vraiment un hélicoptère qui tourne autour de mon quartier depuis 1h O.o)


End file.
